A Deadly Affair
by Keatsgirlx
Summary: Aria had just came back from her trip aboard when she meets the handsome new English teacher, Mr. Ezra Fitz. What starts as an innocent school girl crush turns into murder.
1. Prologue

You never get to choose the person you love. Fate chooses for you and you have to deal with what comes along with this love affair. As humans, we have free will, but there are forces that we cannot control. Love is always seen as a beautiful thing as a child. As you get older, you see the true pain that comes along with love. Innocence never lasts as long as we wished it would. Maybe that is why people stay so immature for so long? We love our innocence so much that we never want to part with it and face reality.

A scream, a struggle, a loud thud, Aria couldn't believe what was happening before her very eyes. She held the knife tight in her hands as crimson blood dripped from it. She saw the dead, lifeless body that laid by her feet. She dropped the bloody knife unable to process what was going on right now. Had she really just killed someone? Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and it was hard for her to breathe. Her hands began to shake as she stood there.

Aria mind was a blur. She wanted to pinch herself and wake up. She didn't mean to kill her. She came at Aria with a knife. What was Aria supposed to do? It was self-defense wasn't it.

Aria knew she couldn't call the police. They wouldn't believe her. They would find out all of her secrets and she would be in jail for life. She couldn't let that happened.

Aria ran to the bathroom to wash her hands and the knife. She couldn't leave the knife with all her fingerprints over it, so she put it in her bag. She may need it later on. She broke the window and stole some of the money to make it look like a robbery. She didn't even know how to get rid of her finger prints though. She was on edge was rushing around the house to find something when she heard a car in the driveway. She rushed into the trapped door as fast as she could.

She had locked herself inside when heard a man scream. She bit her lip. She knew who the scream belonged to. She held her breathe as he called 911.

Later that night, when Aria was sure that everyone was gone, she unlocked the trapped door. She crawled out of the trap door. The house was dark and silent now. She held her breathe again and moved towards the door as quiet as she could. She didn't get very far until the light turned on, "Where do you think your going, Miss. Aria?"

AN: this is a pretty horrible start, but it is going to get better. I promise :)


	2. Chapter 1

Aria walked into school on the first day of her junior year of high school. She had been so looking forward coming back to Rosewood after her semester aboard. She did enjoy her time in Iceland, but it was good to be back near familiar faces and familiar places. She never thought she would ever miss Rosewood as much as she did.

After her best friend had gone missing and her parents gotten a divorce, Aria went through a dark phase in her life. Her parents thought it be best if she stayed away from for a bit. Aria had to admit that it did help her come to terms with her parents' marriage falling apart. Her best friend disappearing though, she wasn't sure if she could ever get over that.

The police had searched high and low for her best friend, Ali, but she was nowhere to be found. It had been two years since her disappearance, and the trail had went cold on finding her within the first five days of her disappearing. It was like one second, she was there and the next in the flash of light she was gone. After she went missing, Aria and her other friends started to fall apart. They would blame each other for her disappearance saying that if the other had been doing something this wouldn't have happened. It didn't change anything though. It only ruined their friendships. They all knew that no matter how much fighting they would do it wouldn't bring Ali back. It wasn't even close.

Aria felt someone tap her shoulder that pulled her from her thoughts. She blinked in the sunlight for who had touched her. "Boo," said Emily her best friend. '

Aria giggled, "You scared me." She hugged her best friend that she hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Once Aria went aboard, Emily messaged her on Facebook, saying how sorry she was about all the fighting and such. She was just so worried about Ali, she acted horribly. Aria had said they were sorry and soon became friends again. They would Skype and everything. Aria was sad though that none of her other friends had crawled out of the closet to say they were sorry. She had even tried to reach out of them, but they ignored all of her messages. Emily had said they were pretty busy with their new lives and were pretty pissed at her for leaving them as well. Aria didn't leave them. She just needed time away from all the drama. She had gone through some pretty dark times after all that happened. Her world had fallen to pieces and she needed some time by herself to heal.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked her as she pulled out of the hug. "What's it like being back in Rosewood?"

I shrugged, "I am fine." That was all I really said. I was too into the whole idea of being back in high school in Rosewood again. I could feel my anxiety began to jump. "It scares me. Everything that happened a year ago, but it still feels like it was just yesterday when she left us. Do you feel that way too sometimes?" Aria asked her.

"I think of her all the time," Emily said looking down at her books. "I try not to all the time, but it never really works out." She bit her lip.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Aria said so quickly. "I am sorry. I never really had someone to talk about this after I left that would actually understand what was going on. I had friends in Iceland, but they didn't understand what was going on here."

"It's okay, I guess I am just not used to anyone saying her name. It crawled up on me." Aria nodded softly as they walked into the school.

They walked into the school together silently. Aria bit down on her lip as she pulled out her schedule to look at it. This was going to be harder coming back then she ever imagined. She sort of wished that she had just decided to move in with her host family instead of coming back to Rosewood. It was too late now. She was already here no going back now.

"What is your first class?" Emily asked when they had gotten to their lockers'.

"Um," Aria looked down at her schedule. "English Grade 11, how about you?"

"Awesome. We have the same class." Emily squealed as she linked arms with her old best friend. Aria felt a little weird about this. She hadn't seen Emily in ages, but Emily was treating it like it had only been like a summer break. "We should sit next to each other, so you can tell me stories about your trip to Iceland."

Aria began to tell stories about her trip to Iceland. Not many people that lived in Rosewood had ever gone to a country that wasn't rich or had some popular resort. Iceland had none of that. Just the way that Aria had wanted it. Aria never wanted to go to a rich place like that. She may have been able to relax, but it wouldn't help her forget. It would have been harder to forget.

Aria and Emily walked into the classroom and took seats towards the back of the classroom. It was the same as they had before life got so complicated. Aria had to admit it was nice to actually know people she was going to school with. Emily and Aria had been best friends since pre-K. They all had.

"It was so weird to have you gone. It was like none of us had been friends at all."

Aria looked at her confused, "What? Why?"

"Everything changed. It just became hard to be friends with police snooping around. You were there for that, but you left once it was over. It was hard to feel safe being together. I don't know if they told this, but the likelihood of whoever did this to get another one of us. It was half our parents' and some of own decision to not keep in much contact anymore." Emily shrugged.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that whoever took Alison could try and get us?" She was trying to add things up in her head. The cops had never told her that she or any one of her friends could be the next target for this guy. Whoever he was. "They never caught him."

Emily shook his head. "They never ever found him."

**A/N: **

So hey guys, its been awhile since I updated and I am really sorry for being MIA. I got very busy with school and such but now I am done for the summer :) so I should update more. If you like this story you should check out my new story blog.

Its still going through changes but its almost up. I am exicted :)


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Man, I am so so sorry about this lateness. I said that I would have this up weeks ago and now here it is finally. I am so sorry. My computer crashed and completely died so I had to restart this chapter, because I lost what I wrote. I also had been working so much that it was hard to keep up. I never really got a day off than I got really sick. Well, I quit that job, so I have much more time to write. :) I want to post the next chapter later today, but it may not be out til tomorrow, because my niece was born today so I want to go see her. Oh, but I should get my new computer on Sunday, so I will be updating more. If you want more fanfiction I don't post always on here follow .com :) Enjoy :D **_

"Good morning class," said a husky voice. Aria looked up from where she was sitting. Rosewood only hand a handful of English teachers and all were female and old. It wasn't one of those voices you gain from smoking all the time. This was a voice of what seemed like a young male. "My name is Mr. Fitz." He wrote his name on the board in big cursive letters. "I am your English teacher this year. Some of you may remember me as a student teacher for a dramatics class. I am now officially a teacher, so no more getting away with things that easy." He chuckled at his own joke. No one else chuckled, he cleared his throat. "So, I will pass out the syllabus and we can move on."

Aria was staring at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was in a light blue button up with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows. She could see his biceps through the shirt every time he handed the pieces of paper out. He had a dark tan pants on that fit him nicely with brown shoes to match them. His dark brown hair was nicely combed with some gel to slick it to make it stay in place. She bit her lips as she saw him lick his finger to hand them out. It was all going out in slow motion.

Aria began to feel herself fade off into a fantasy world starring Mr. Fitz. It was one of those fantasy that middle school girls have over Justin Bieber. The whole class had disappeared and she was in the room alone with him. He moved closer to her. In her fantasy, smoke had began to gather around her. The English room had suddenly changed into a ballroom. Aria was in a dark red dress with black lacing on the skirt of the dress. It poofed out. She looked up at Ezra and he was even more stunning in his black tux. He offered her his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course, my prince."

"Uh, Miss. Montgomery, " The class erupts in laughter. "I prefer it if you call me, Mr Fitz. Now can you please read the first paragraph?" Aria nodded her cheeks turning a bright red. She slowly began to read as she mentally kicked herself the whole time.

"What was that?" Emily asked Aria after the bell ringed.

"He is gorgeous, Em. Anyone with eyes can see that he is just perfection."

"He is our teacher though, Aria."

"Tell me you didn't think the same thing." Emily gave her a look. Aria nodded. She forgot that Emily had over a year ago came out. She bit her lip looking down on feeling bad. "I'm sorry." Emily nodded silently.

"He is still your teacher. I just don't want you to get your hopes up about this crazy little crush that you will actually have a chance with our English teacher. He is a very professional when it comes to his teaching. There is no way that he would get involved with his student."

"I know and I don't want to get involved with him." Aria lied through her teeth. She hated that Emily always had to burst her bubble. It seemed as soon as someone had something happy to say about anything she would have to come and ruin it for them. She was speaking realistically, but the way she did it was what bugged Aria the most. Spencer spoke realistically as well, but Emily had a bitchy way of doing it.

"Aria, I am serious about this."

Aria rolled her eyes, "I am too. Its a harmless little crush."

"Whatever, I got to get the swim class. I will text you later." She turned on her heel and walked away from Aria. Aria sighed. She was happy to get away from her for awhile. It was nice to see her, but too much time with her reminded her of how much she never cared for her much.

I looked down at my schedule to see what class was next. World History in room 201. I started for the staircase that lead to the second floor.

"_Bring"_ went the bell meaning that class had begun. "Settle down. Settle down, class. Now since it is the first day of class and I know how much everyone hates just reading all the basic rules that we get in every class. I thought we could play a game to get to know each other in the class." The class groaned. "Would you rather I go on about my policy that matches everyone else in the school?"

Our history teacher was a short fat man. He had a bald head that in the right light it would reflect it. I thought that if I had taken a desk in the front I would be blind by the end of the semester. He wore a polo shirt and khaki pants. The polo shirt had a huge mustard stain on it. Aria didn't know Rosewood could have such a diversity in teachers. You have sexy Mr. Fitz then you have this weird ass history teacher.

He began calling off partners, "Toby and Spencer, Quinn and Logan, Ginny and Harry, Keaton and Stephanie, Drake and Josh, Joe and Demi, Selena and Justin, Jenelle and Farrah, Aria and Wes Fitz, Wes Stromberg and Sarah."

Wes Fitz? Aria looked to where he was sitting. He couldn't be related to the teacher could he? He had shaggy light brown hair, full lips, and his eyes. His eyes had done the same thing to Aria as Mr. Fitz had. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Of course she couldn't have the teacher, but his younger brother or son would totally work.

"Hi," Aria said to him as she sat in the desk next to his. "I am Aria."

"Hey sexy," He winked. "I am Wes. Just so you know what to scream later."

"What?" Aria said trying to make sure she heard him right.

"You are one hot piece. I am glad I got you as my partner instead of some of these other girls. I always need something good to look at and I can't have ugly girls thinking they can sit next to me. Although you could use a little more perfume and a bit less masscara. You are a bit too emo for my taste."

"Excuse me? What's your problem?"

"I am just saying it like it is, princess."

The history teacher cleared his throat, "Now, this is going to be your partner for the rest of the year, so you should get to know each other. Exchange numbers for the information, times to meet for projects, and if one of you misses a class, you can call them up for the homework. Yes, Hana that means your phones can be out, but only for this."

Wes wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Aria. "Call me, baby." He got up and left the classroom a half an hour before class got out. Aria groaned. This was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 3

The school play. Rosewood held auditions on the second week of school every single year. They were held on Tuesday at four o'clock sharp. The drama teacher hated tardiness, because that was the sign of an undisciplined soul. She was out for the fall apparently she got cancer over the summer and she would be spending the first semester in kimo and the rest would go from there. Not many of the teachers wanted to step up to the plate and direct the whole play. The school was known for the play, so it had to go on. Being a new teacher, not many people are going to have faith in your ability to do things, but Ezra knew that he had to do it. It would help his co-workers see that he does want to make a difference here. He also thought it would help him get more comfortable in the school. It was weird teaching where he was a student teacher, but it offered him a job he couldn't turn down. His wife wasn't so enthused about the idea of him spending extra time at work.

"Why can't you just go to work and come home like most teachers?" Maggie asked him.

"Maggie, come on, you do girl scouts and that after school tutoring. Why can't I have this one thing?"

"You know why. The last time, I turned the other way and let you do "an activity" with teenagers, you behind my back and cheat! It's illegal, Ezra. You were so lucky, I didn't call the cops."

"It was a drama thing for teens and young adults! She told me she was eighteen."

"That wouldn't last in court, Ezra. They would look at you like a dumbass."

"If you had called the cops, you would have been going to jail for a hell of a lot longer then me."

She came at him with a knife, "I told you to never talk about that again." Ezra held his hands up into the air. He backed away slowly. "We talked about this, it was self-defense! She had it coming trying to ruin us. Ruin our family!"

"NO! That was you, Maggie. You went along and had the abortion behind my back! You expect me to be happy about that! Oh yeah sure, Maggie. Kill our child and not tell me. DOn't let me even have an idea that you were pregnant! I am going to be perfectly happy with you."

"You were cheating on me!"

"You little bitch," Ezra stopped caring about the knife. He got right into her face this time. "You don't think I got that hospital bill. You used my insurance. I see everything on there! It was a month before my affair. I knew about it before I left for that camp."

Maggie pushed Ezra back onto the couch. "Get your lying ass face out of my way. Go do your damn play. I don't care. Doesn't matter to me." She walked off upstairs.

There was a silent clap. "Wow," a voice said. "This is one of your guys most impressive fight."

"Wes, don't you have something better to do with your life."

"Nope. You know this whole I can only go to school and home. Oh, I can go to the library, but why in the hell would I want to go there?"

"Maybe, you shouldn't have been doing drugs and destroy properties. That is illegal."

"Shut up, Ezra. Not all of us can be mom's golden boy."

"No,but that doesn't mean we should be a drug addict at fifteen and by seventeen be forced to live with your older brother under house arrest, because where he is is safer."

"Mhmm," Wes rolled his eyes. "Your threats do nothing for me. You know since I know you slept with a younger girl. Now, that I have that over you. I already win." Wes laughed as he walked up the stairs. "Guess you're not so perfect after all."

**So, I know this one is short, but I really wanted it to end here. So, I got a new laptop! Means I can write more YAY, but I start school next week. Gross. I will try and post once a week if not more though. **


	5. Chapter 4

Aria signed up for the play without knowing that Mr. Fitz was directing. Not that it would have changed her mind, but it would have helped her audition. She may have not choked in the middle of her monologue of Romeo and Juliet that was almost mandatory of the last drama teacher. It had been her favorite play. And every year they would do a monologue before having a short cold read. Ezra knew this and tried to keep it, so people who were used to it wouldn't freak out.

Aria was rendered speechless though right after her first word. She stopped her mouth gaping open. "Miss. Montgomery?" Ezra said in a voice that made Aria's heart race.

"Yes?"

"Your monologue please."

She nodded and continued to where she left off. She stared at him as she began to slowly show off. He was kind of amused by her. He figured that she had a crush on him. Most of the girls at the school had a huge ass crush on him, but Aria was different. Aria wasn't dumbing herself down to get his attention to get his tutoring like in some Japanese manga. Aria, on the other hand, was trying to look smarter. She had been trying to make all her papers this elaborate works. Her papers used so many big words, his college papers didn't sound as good as her. Even if she did talk like this in real life, it was highly unlikely for a junior in high school. She is more worldly than most students in his class. She had wrote about her year in Iceland. Most students wrote about all there fancy rich vacations that all seemed to blend into the same summer, but Aria had fun enjoying her last months in Iceland, a country Ezra had always wanted to go to. She wasn't plastic like all the other girls here. He always been near rich schools. All the girls were so fake, that when he met Maggie, who had been waiting tables at one of his family's favorite restaurant, he was instantly in love. His mother always disapproved of their relationship, because Maggie was poor. Ezra's father had said that Maggie was just a gold digger.

His father had died of cancer three years into Ezra's college years. What he had told Ezra on his death bed about Maggie still haunts Ezra to this day. At first, he never wanted to believe it until about a year ago. Everything changed with their relationship. Maggie had changed from the woman that he loved to the woman he lived with.

"Mr. Fitz!" came a of voice that snapped Ezra. It was Mona Vaanderwell. The queen bee of the school. "I am ready to do my monologue." She said with her award winning smile. A smile that one could guess cost a good shiny penny. Ezra nodded for her to go on.

Aria was still mortified by how bad she had messed up at auditions. She had never done so bad in her life. If she had known that Ezra was going to be there she would have been more mentally prepared for everything. Her heart was was still pounding as she walked towards her locker. She smashed her head against it.

"Oh, you don't want to hurt your pretty face." said a voice that made Aria groan as soon as the sound waves reached her ear. "Awe, baby doll, save those noises for the bedroom."

"What do you even want?" Aria asked opening her locker door shoving her books in."

"Do I have to want something?"

"Yes, its you, Wes. You always want something when it comes to." She rolled her eyes. "I am already having a bad day, so I would rather not talk to you."

"Cheer up, buttercup." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Why so tense doll face?"

"Seriously Wes, what the hell do you want?!" Aria was losing her patience with this boy.

He started to rub her shoulders, "Don't have to be so grumpy, sugar plum."

"Knock it the fuck off!" Aria said pushing his hands off her. "Go the hell away."

"Stop playing hard to get."

"I am pretty sure, I am not playing a damn thing, Wes!"

"Yeah, you are. Pretending that you don't like me. You will come around. You will come to fall in love with this."

"Keep dreaming, Wesley Fitz. I would rather drink my own urine than ever fall in love with you." Aria pushed him out of the way. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a class."

"I can walk you to it. You know in case of any creepers."

"I am pretty sure that the only creeper here is you. "

That didn't shake Wes off though. He still tired effortlessly to get Aria just to talk to him. She continued to just walk on like his voice was nothing but a breeze.

She soon didn't hear him. She thought that she was just imagining it, but when she turned around she saw Ezra with his hand over Wes' mouth. "Is this creep bothering you?"

"Uhh.." Aria was rendered speechless. She licked her lips which had suddenly became dry. "Kind of." She said quietly.

"Detention." Ezra said to Wes. Wes just rolled his eyes and moved out of his grip. He honestly could care less about one more detention. He walked away leaving Aria alone with Ezra.

"I am sorry about him."

"It's okay." She blushed.

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be my stage manager for the play. I could really use some help and it seems that you have had a lot of experience in the theater"

Aria's heart skipped a beat as she heard what he said. If she was the stage manager not only would she be working close to him, but she would have a lot of time alone with him. She had been the assistant stage manager before and the stage manager always was near the director. She had hated being the assistant stage manager and it turned away from being a regular one, but she had to this. "Yes." She said a bit too eagerly.

He smiled, "Good."

**A/N: I am so sorry in how long this took. I thought I had posted it, but it turns out that I didn't when I checked the site. My bad. I should have the next one up soon. I am not going to have a set time, because I have began work on my novels so that is filling up my writing time, but I am going to keep writing this! I love it and I hope you guys do too. It's a painful start, but its about to get good. **


	6. Update more coming soon!

UPDATE! A/N:

I am sorry, I have been MIA for so long, but my life got a little bit crazy for a while. After my niece died I didn't feel like writing much and I didn't have time anyway because I was always at work. But it is coming back in 2015 or even sooner. I have been working on the next few chapters that shall becoming out as soon as I have time to write them. I hope that all of you can understand and know that I am deeply sorry I have been away for so long and I promise I shall come back with more Ezria and some other new things with the new year. I am going to busy with work and school again, but I should have something up at least once or twice a month. Please keep reading and reviewing this. I love all of you so much and your feedback keeps me going. Love you all Mwaaaahhh. Hope you all have a fabulous Christmas and are ready for what shall happen next on Deadly Affair. And remember it isn't pretty girls you can't trust with a dirty secret. Handsome men have some pretty dirty ones up there's just ask Ezra Fitz. hehe.

Love,

Keatsgirlx aka Stephy


	7. Chapter 5

**LEMONS! kind of bad lemons, but LEMONS**

It had been a couple weeks since Ezra asked Aria to be the stage manager in the show and still they had no private meetings. Aria thought that they would have had at least one by now, but no. It was all with the rest of the cast and crew. It wasn't until two weeks before tech week that he asked her to meet him in his classroom after school. Aria felt her heart flutter at the thought of being alone with Ezra. It would be the first and hopefully not the last time that they ever got to be alone.

Once the final bell had rang, Aria rushed to his room. "Mr. Fitz?" She asked when she walked in.

"Ah, Aria, yes. Sit sit." Ezra had made this meeting for one thing and one thing only. He wanted Aria. He had watched her these last few weeks and had felt a connection that Maggie and him lost years ago it seemed. Even his last affair didn't have this much chemistry. "Shut the door first please." He said as he pulled off his wedding ring putting it in his desk.

Aria shut the door and sat down in the chair next to his desk. "So you wanted to have a meeting?"

"Yes, I want to have a couple more before the show in a couple weeks. Does this time work for you next week?"

She nodded, "Of course, of course. This play is my only after school activity. I got tons of time open in til rehearsals." Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel her hands shake.

"Sounds good." He nodded writing it down in his planner. "So any questions you have for me?" She shook her head. "Oh? I know this is your first time and everything." He put his hand on her knee. Aria choked. "Oh, I am sorry." He moved his hand away.

"No, No, you're fine. It just surprised me." She smiled blushing. "I actually kind of liked having your hand there." She said with a small smile. He smiled back and moved it back on her knee. He slowly began to rub it slowly creeping his hand up towards her skirt and closer to her core. Aria just stared into his eyes. He stared back into those hazel orbs of hers. They slowly moved in and kissed. It started out so soft then it moved into something a bit more rough. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer and pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms and legs around him totally lost in the kiss. They broke after a while to breathe. Ezra began unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. Aria pulled off her shirt fast. After Ezra got his shirt off he moved to her back and snapped off her bra throwing it towards the growing pile of clothes. Aria smirked at him staring at his chest. She ran her hands over his chest and his arms. "Mmhmm, Mr. Fitz."

"Call me, Ezra. Better yet, I will make you scream it." He lifted her up and laid her on the desk pushing everything off. She giggled at him. "I love your giggle." He began to pull of her skirt. She arched her back to help him get it off. He slowly pulled down his pants. "This isn't your first time is it?"

She shook her head, "No, I've done this before. Don't worry." He smiled. He was glad this wasn't her first time. This was seriously no way to lose it, but in a way he wished it was. He wished he would be her first.

"Ezra? Are you okay?" She asked looking at him puzzled. After she had said that he just spaced.

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you have a condom?"

"What?"

"A condom, I want to make sure now since we aren't in the moment."

"Yeah, yeah." Fuck, Ezra thought. The one thing he forgot. He didn't think it would get this far honestly, but now he didn't want to stop.

"So, do you?" He looked down and shook his head. Aria bit her lip. She didn't want to stop either. "Its okay." She said. "Just pull out." He nodded getting himself set up. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him close. He slowly penetrated her. She moaned as he did. He began to thrust in and out faster and harder with every movement. She began to moan louder until it turned into screams of his name.

Then it happened. She came all over his dick causing him to lose it. He forgot everything when he was hit by a rush of pleasure cumming inside of her.


	8. Chapter 6

_Aria sat staring at the dark empty house that her and Wes were living now. It was the only one they could afford. She looked down at her stomach that was eight months pregnant. She was lost in thought of the first time that her and Ezra had sex. How could have it have become so messed up? They had sex several more times after that. Just causing Aria to fall farther and farther in love with him. She didn't know he was married. How was she supposed to know that he was married with someone who was crazy?  
It had been a couple months since Aria had killed her, but she could still see it all in her head like it had just happened. She could still feel the blood on her hands. She cried at night, just trying to get the picture of Maggie's lifeless body out of her head. _

_She felt fresh hot tears hit her face for the third time today. "What have I done?" was all she could ask herself. _

No one knew about her and Ezra. Aria really didn't have any friends that she could sit and gossip about boys with. Sure, She had her friends from before, but things were never quite the same after what happened. Aria also had a lot of problems making friends easily. She wasn't very good at it. She was nice to people, but she just was a bit awkward around people. It had been this way her whole life. She always had never ever been good at saying the right thing at the right time. Not many people could forgive that. They do say a first impression lasts for awhile though.

There was one person who found her awkwardness funny, Ali. Ali was Aria's best friend throughout middle school and then the first year of high school then in the summer before tenth grade she disappeared without a trace. She wasn't the nicest person in the world. Many believed that Ali got what she deserved for her rudeness. But in reality, she wasn't as bad as a person people thought she was. Or at least to Aria she didn't seem that way anymore. She was one of the few people who accepted her for who she really is.

Aria was sitting on the bench outside of the school eating her lunch. She wore a light brown hat on her head to cover her eyes from the sun. It was a rare warm october day. It was getting closer to Halloween actually. Which meant the big Halloween dance that her school threw every year. She was still wondering if she should go when Wes popped up next to her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you mind?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No, do you?"

"Actually yes, I do. Now if you'll excuse me." Aria grabbed her bag and began to get up. Wes grabbed her arm fast before she could take a single step.

"Aria, wait." He dug his hands in pockets. "I know we got off on the wrong foot and stuff, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

"Why on Earth would I go with you?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"Because I really like you."

"Is that what that was when you were throwing spit balls at my head with my brother?" She was referring to last week during homeroom.

"Aria, I didn't mean-"  
Aria stopped him, "Wes, save it. I don't want to go to the dance with a boy who is on the same mental level as my brother. There are tons of girls that would enjoy going to the dance with you. I am sorry if I am ruining a bet for you, but I am not interested in being your slut of the week."  
"I can change, Aria."

"Whatever. I bet you tell that to every girl." Aria walked off putting the lid back on her salad as she walked. "The nerve of that boy. Thinking I will be his next girl, ha." She said to herself as she stuffed her container in her backpack. She wasn't watching where she was going and she walked right into Ezra. Her heart stopped as she saw those beautiful greenish blue eyes. "I am so sorry, Mr. Fitz." She said to him.

"Its fine, Aria." He said with a small chuckle. "I was actually looking for you. To talk to you about your grades in my class. Can I meet you after class?"

"Of course." She said with huge smile that most likely made her look like an idiot. Ezra thought it was cute though.

"I'll meet you after school."


End file.
